The Warp Debate
This page serves to simplify the greater debate emerging amongst the ultimate fate of the Warp. It is intended that players add to it or challenge opinions put here. The Outline The Eternity War has raged for countless millenia. At some point, a race of humans known as the Zephyr covered the entire galaxy with their empire. They were supreme in their dominance, utterly unchallenged and their technology was borderline sorcery. Dimensional Gates, time travel and natural immortality was theirs. It is unknown whether the Titans came before, or after, but what is known as that, at some point, Titans and Zephyr lived in harmony. At some point, the Zephyr built a city in a small unreachable dimension - the House of Gold and Bones. There, they created the Warp. The reasons for this are unknown, but shortly after they created it, they vanished. No evidence exists to suggest how they went extinct. It is a mystery. After their disappearance, the mad Titan Whiro inherited the House of Gold and Bones, and took control of the Warp. Now using it to enact his will upon the galaxy, he exterminates any planet who's technology reaches a certain pinnacle. No civilisation will ever reach their full potential with Whiro in power - they will be wiped out before they have the chance. Whiro's reason? There's a theory that an A.I, like the Machine God, could take control of the Warp too. Whiro keeps them down to prevent such a thing - all civilisations eventually create A.I of their own accord, either by accident or intentionally. Monty, however, has exceeded Whiro's power limits and is now in a position to rise above Whiro and inhereit the Warp for himself. The Machine God will spare no expense. With the Warp at his fingertips, the galaxy will be wiped clean of life - down to a microscopic level. There are solutions… Destroy Destroying the Warp is the cleanest, quickest and yet most brutal solution. A quick amputation to prolong a slow torturous death. The Warp would no longer exist - magic, Titans, Demons, Custodis, Black Angels… all would end. Humanity, finally, would be free to evolve of its own accord with no 'higher powers' deciding their fate. Destroying the Warp has a cost. The resulting backlash of energy will wipe out perhaps hundreds of worlds. Countless billions of lives could be lost. Even efforts to reduce the backlash will only lessen it a little. However, in the long run, these numbers pale in comparison to those Whiro has killed, and will continue to kill for all eternity. A quick sting, and the galaxy will be at ease. To allow the Warp to exist is a dangerous risk, even if it were controlled to our needs. It is unpredictable, impossible to understand and therefore cannot be fully controlled. Even if every threat, Titan or A.I, is destroyed, another will rise. It's complete removal is the only way. *We don't yet know how we would destroy the warp. Perhaps there are ways of destroying it or changing it that reduce the loss of life. *''Catastrophic'' loss of life. Causing one holocaust to prevent another should be an absolute last resort, only used when all other avenues are exhausted. Control Controlling the Warp is the less radical solution. It exists as a hostile force only because Whiro controls it. Like it or not, the Warp is an essential part of life - it exists everywhere, it provides magic and power to even mortal humans who figure out how to use it. Advanced civilisations use the Warp to travel great distances. Without it, the galaxy would suffer a huge loss. Knock Whiro from his throne, and change the Warp forever. Throw the key away, so it cannot be tampered with again. From there on, the Warp will only serve humanity. No Titans can gain from it, ever; they'll be utterly locked out. Perhaps Demons or other dangerous forces will always be a problem - but when is danger never a problem? We can get knocked over just by crossing the street. We learn to survive these things, and with the Warp on our side, survival will be all the easier. Apart from this, the deaths of those billions from the Warps backlash were it destroyed is unacceptable! Controlling the Warp preserves each and every life in the galaxy. Frankly, the Eternity War has suffered enough deaths. No need to add to it. *This assumes it is possible for a human or humans to have control of the warp, how would it work in practice. *The main proponent of this plan Typhon hasn't elaborated on why he personally wants this outcome, since when was saving lives important for Whiros former number 1? *Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. **Unless you're an Outlaw, 'cause they pre chill. **Last I checked the Outlaws had a huge argument over how they'd been abusing their powers, and Anderson stormed off................... **Precisely. The Dark Avengers, meanwhile, wouldn't think twice. They'd just go straight ahead and abuse them to shit. *Custodis don't need to control the warp themselves they could leave it to Wyatt or someone else... *Remember that Whiro was crazy *before* the Warp - there's no precedent to suggest it'd drive Wyatt mad too. *A council of Custodis - preferably all of them - would help restrain things. Other considerations *Whatever happened to Zarak? Who's he working for? **He's working for the Machine God. We don't know which side he'd be on, but he ''could ''be the Angel of Death the Zephyr referred to. *Making a deal with either the machine god or Whiro is risky because we lack leverage to make them uphold any deal we make. *The Zephyr may still be alive since they are the most plausible source of the voices heard at the end of Trashed and Scattered who transported Serenity, Cayden ect from the alternate universe. **The 'voice' used the words 'the Zephyr created the Warp', and also said it wanted the Warp destroyed. It does seem odd that, if the voice were the Zephyr themselves, that they would refer to themselves in third person, and want their own creation destroyed. ***If the Trump can do it, the Zephyr can. *There are theories that the warp was created by the Zephyr to keep out or maybe contain some greater threat. Destroying the warp or maybe just interfering with it could allow that threat to emerge again. **The Zephyr want us to destroy the warp. Why would they want that if there was greater evil? **How much of a bigger threat could be than Whiro? And, if it were real, why have we never heard of it before now? ***The Zephyr predate everything we've come across thus far, including the warp. Why would we have heard of it before now? *Destroying Whiro could allow more machine gods to rise on other worlds leaving the custodis with an endless cleanup operation. **This is a good point. Whiro seems to believe that human civilisations, at some point, will all end up creating some form of A.I. Monty was just a particularly violent one, though. Not all A.I's are bad. **That's what we're here for, isn't it? Side note, an intergalactic AI police would be pretty powerful if it controlled the warp. Voting